The present invention refers to a portable lathe device intended primarily for re-turning worn out brake discs for braked vehicle wheel shafts. When reconditioning brakes it has hitherto usually been necessary besides exchanging the brake blocks, to dismount the brake disc when the wear thereon has called therefore, and to send it to a work shop having the facilities necessary for effecting a re-turning thereof. This has meant that the vehicle has been subjected to stillstand during some time, as there has not for certain been any machine time available at the work shop in question when the brake disc has been delivered for re-turning.
For similar purposes small portable lathe devices have earlier been developed, which devices have been adapted particularly for turning of brake discs, but those older constructions has been designed in such a way that it has been necessary to dismount the brake disc although it has not been necessary to send it to a work shop for the machining.
The portable lathes device according to the invention eliminates this problem as the lathe device makes it possible to effect the re-turning of the brake discs, while these are still mounted on the vehicle and thus they need not be dismounted from the shaft, which means an apparent simplification of the work operation. The lathe device is at the same time of such an uncomplicated type and of so cheap construction that it can be used and owned by small car workshops, filling stations and the like.